Don't Take the Girl
by metalmouth
Summary: based on the song Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw. its CnM so please read and review!


Don't Take the Girl 

            AN:  This is a song fic based on the song "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw. Its CnM so don't read it if ya don't like them. Pretend that Chandler's dad wasn't gay and was a good dad. In the song just change all the Johnnys to Chandlers, okay? Okay on with the story.

            "Chandler! Hurry up!" Charles Bing yelled upstairs to his eight-year-old son, Chandler.

            Chandler came running downstairs. He grabbed his fishing pole from the garage. Charles followed at a slower pace. As they neared the front gate they noticed a little girl holding a fishing pole walking toward them.

            "She's not going fishing too, is she?" Chandler whined. He didn't want a _girl_ going fishing with him and his dad. 

            "I know you don't want her to go, but some day you'll change your mind." Charles said smiling down at his son.

            "Take any of my friends. We can take Joey. He's a _boy._" Chandler said as if it would make a difference.

            Charles just smiled and shook his head. "No, let's take the girl."

            All three of them walked down to the lake. Chandler and Charles discovered that her name was Monica Geller and that she lived down the street. Chandler started to warm up to the idea of having a girl as a friend. He liked Monica. She was fun.

_~Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing_

_ When he was eight years old_

_ A little girl came through the front gate_

_Holdin' a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled_

_Said we can't leave her behind_

_Son, I know you don't want her to go_

_But some day you'll change you're mind_

_And Johnny said_

_Take Jimmy Johnson_

_Take Tommy Thompson_

_Take my best friend Beau_

_Take anybody that you want _

_As long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please- don't take the girl~_

Ten Years Later 

            "Chandler, can I have some popcorn?" Monica asked.

            "Sure," Chandler said getting out of his car. They were at the drive-in in one of the last rows.

            "I'll come with you." She said also climbing out of her side of the car. Chandler grabbed her hand and they started to walk to the concession line. 

            They passed a bathroom wall and Chandler pulled her over against the wall. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. They had been dating for two years now and couldn't be any happier.

            "I love you." Chandler whispered pulling away.

            "I love you, too." She replied.

            The perfect moment was broken when a man came up and grabbed Monica's arm. He pulled out a gun and held it against her head.

            "If you do what I tell you to do, there won't be any harm." The man said in a hoarse whisper.

            Chandler's eyes widened in shock. Monica was crying. 

            "Take anything you want." Chandler said. "Take my wallet or my keys." He said pulling out his wallet and keys. He pulled off the expensive watch around his wrist and showed the man the credit cards in his wallet. "Take it, just please don't take the girl."

            The man, still holding the gun at Monica's head, grabbed everything Chandler offered and took off running.

            Monica fell into Chandler's opened arms. He stroked her hair until her sobs lessened.

            "Shh, you're okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise. Shh, he's gone now." He whispered softly in her ear.

_~Same old boy_

_ Same sweet girl_

_ Ten years down the road _

_He held her tight and kissed her lips _

_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said if you do what I tell you to do_

_There won't be any harm_

_And Johnny said_

_Take my money_

_Take my wallet_

_Take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

_But please- don't take the girl~_

Five Years Later 

            "We need to come up with a name." Monica said in bed one night to her husband, Chandler. She was eight and a half months pregnant and they still hadn't picked out any names.

            They had found out it was a boy a while back. Monica and Chandler had tried to think of a name, but couldn't find one that they agreed on.

            "Okay, what about Bradley?" Chandler suggested.

            "No, I don't really like that name." Monica said. "What about Chandler Jr.?"

            "I would never make my child go threw the humiliating teasing that I went through as a kid." Chandler said laughing a little.

            "Come on. Please." Monica begged. She liked the idea of naming their first son after her husband.

            She spent the rest of the night convincing Chandler to let her name the baby Chandler Jr. He finally agreed.

            The next day, Monica was feeling pains in her stomach.

            "Chandler, I think it's time to go."

            "Go where?" Chandler asked.

            "The hospital. I think I'm having little Chandler!" She exclaimed excitedly.

            Chandler rushed her to the hospital as fast as he could. He and Monica and Chandler's best friends, Joey, Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe, were waiting in the waiting room.

            After eighteen hours a doctor came out into the waiting room. "Mr. Bing?" He questioned. Chandler stood up.

            "The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave because your wife's fading fast." The doctor said apologetically.

            Chandler dropped to his knees sobbing. He prayed to aloud to God, "Take my breath, or my heart, I'll take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request! God please, don't take the girl!" 

_~Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There's gonna be a little one _

_And she says its time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine_

_But you'll have to leave_

_'Cause his momma's fading fast _

_And Johnny hit his knees_

_And there he prayed _

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God please- don't take the girl~_

Eight Years Later 

            "Chandler, its time to go fishing!" Chandler yelled upstairs to his eight-year-old son. They had a small fishing pond outside their house where they went fishing every Saturday.

            "Coming, Dad." He yelled running down the stairs. 

            Father and son walked out to the pond to fish for a couple hours. Around lunch a woman exited the house carrying a picnic basket and blanket.

            "Guys, it's time for lunch." She said setting the basket on the blanket and sitting down. 

            "Thanks Mon," Chandler said kissing his wife on the cheek. 

            "Yeah, thanks Mom. I'm starving." Chandler Jr. said sitting beside his mom. So the family sat down to enjoy a wonder lunch and fishing the rest of the day.

_~Johnny's daddy was him fishing_

_When he was eight years old~_

The end! The song is "Don't take the girl" by Tim McGraw (my mom's fave singer). So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

 


End file.
